Crimson Arts
by Snagiyo Summara
Summary: This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy will repair lator. Nuka Nuka Dash! parings NarutoHinataTemari.Please review.


Crimson Arts

It was a dark night in Konoha. Everyone was a sleep except for the Godamaime who couldn▓t sleep. The blonde pig -tailed woman just couldn▓t shake the feeling that someone or something was out there watching, watching their every move. ⌠Lady Tsunade is everything all right?■ Asked a young black haired woman who had a small pig at her side. ⌠Everything is fine Shizune I just had a weird feeling that's all. Now go back to sleep, but before you go call a few squads for a mission report in the morning. I just need to be sure about something. Oh and make sure to close the door would you? You never know when someone might to just waltz in here without permission, especially with people like Jiriya and Kakashi around■ Tsunade said while growling that last part just visualizing the event. ⌠As you wish lady Tsunade, good night, umm do you want anyone specific you want on this mission that I should summon?■ Asked Shizune as she started to close the door. ⌠As a matter of fact I do. I▓ll have Kakashi▓s squad, and that team from Suna, along with some of the others from Kurenai▓s, Asuma▓s and Gia▓s squads.■ Tsunade informed ⌠as you wish Lady Tsunade anything else?■ Shizune asked still closing the door. ⌠Yes actually make sure that Naruto gets a mission before this one tomorrow. He needs to go to Suna and pick up the team from there and escort them here.■ Added Tsunade ⌠Hia■ was the last thing Shizune said before closing the door. Tsunade continued to stare out of her window and asked herself ⌠what's out there what could it possibly want here...I don▓t like this not one bit■ she then closed her window and headed for her bed asking herself that same question.

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST OF KONOHA ⌠Heh, heh, heh.■ Gah, ugh, dah, ugh.■ ⌠You fool did you actually think that you could take me on, tch, you poor fool heh, heh. No matter where I go there's always someone fool enough to think that they can actually stand a chance against me. Pesky vermin now die.■ Said a voice. ⌠Gugh, ugh, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH■ was all that was heard before blood was spilled all over the area. The ground flooded with rives of blood, tree limbs drenched and dripping in blood, the once lush green leafs were now crimson red. ⌠Ahh such a beautiful site I just love the site of blood, the look of its crimson glow, and its so sweet taste. Oh how I love the site of blood. Uh hu, hu, hu, ah, he, he, he AAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA AAAAHHHH HA HA HAAAA.■ Said the voice as it echoed through out the woods.

BACK AT KONOHA ⌠Hey kit we need to talk■ said a voice ⌠huh uh what geez damn fox why can▓t he ever just let me sleep■ said a still very sleepy Naruto. Naruto was about to enter his mindscape when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer when he felt a hand grab his wrist ⌠huh oh it jut you■ Naruto said a little surprised by the reaching hand ⌠where are you going?■ Asked a shy voice. ⌠Just answering the door thats all now go back to sleep■ Naruto said giving the girl a small kiss on her forehead. He then walked towards the door while sneaking a kunai under his robe just in case. ⌠Who is it?■ The blonde asked cautiously. ⌠Its me Shizune. May I please come in?■ Shizune asked in a quiet tone. At that time Naruto started to unlock his door and crack it open to see if it was who she said she was, and then opened the door. ⌠Hey Shizune what can I do for ya?■ Asked the blonde. ⌠Umm Lady Tsunade a mission for you in the morning just wanted to let you know.■ She informed. ⌠Heh, all right, it▓s about time. I▓ll make sure to tell Sasake, and Sakura.■ Said a now excited blonde. ⌠Uhhh actually Lady Tsunade asked for you to do it yourself said you would be more familiar with the mission status.■ Shizune informed in a questioning tone. ⌠Oh, uhhh, okay thanks. Well good night. Naruto said before closing the door. ⌠Uhhh Naruto wait a sec.■ Shizune said quickly. ⌠Yeah■ answered ⌠uhhh...nothing, good night and good luck tomorrow.■ Shizune said in a very shaky tone before she walked away. ⌠Hmmm wonder what that was about■ Naruto thought to himself before he closed the door and went back to bed. ⌠Hey kit we still need to talk.■ said the voice of the fox. ⌠Gah can▓t it wait till morning? I need to get some sleep in before that mission.■ Asked an agitated blonde. ⌠I suppose if you▓re not dead by then.■ The fox said in a deep tone. ⌠Gah, Fine■ Naruto said knowing that the fox wouldn▓t stop nagging until he talked with him. 

NARUTO▓S MINDSCAPE Naruto was then standing in front of a giant cage with a piece of paper that said ⌠seal■ at the top ⌠what is it?■ Asked the blonde getting annoyed. ⌠I sensed a strong chakra, Before that woman came up, but it was a chakra I▓ve never felt before. It was like nothing but the pure intent to kill, then it just vanished, So I couldn▓t get an exact fix on it, but I do know this its somewhere here in Konoha. So I would be careful on your little mission tomorrow.■ Said the fox in a serious tone. ⌠Got it, so Kyubii now can I go to sleep?■ Naruto asked. the fox just nodded and Naruto appeared back in his bed and went to sleep.

OUTSIDE NARUTO▓S APARTMENT Shizune was now at an alley repeatedly punching the wall. ⌠Damn it, damn it, damn it.■ Shizune cursed still punching the wall and tears flowing down her face.■ Why, why is it that I can never say it I want to so badly, but I can▓t ever say those god-forsaken words. AAAAHHHH DAMN IT, WHY CAN▓T I SAY IT ITS SO SIMPLE NARUTO I▓M YOUR.■ She stopped when her fist was stopped midway from the wall. She looked to see who had stopped her to see it was Kakashi. ⌠What do you want, and what are you doing here shouldn▓t you be at home writing your damn book?■ Shizune questioned the masked man pulling her hand out of his. ⌠How do you think he would react?■ Kakashi asked in a somewhat serious tone. ⌠Huh■ Shizune responded ⌠how do you think Naruto would react knowing the truth?■ Kakashi asked more clearly. there was a long pause before finally Shizune broke the silence with small sobs. ⌠W-well... w-what should... I-I do t-then... just wait and... and l-let him find out... find out on his own huh... then him knowing that no one... that no one ever told him the truth... IS THAT WHAT I SHOULD, DO JUST NOTHING AT ALL HUH?!■ Shizune stated in sobs. She then fell to her knee▓s tears streaming down her face. She was then shocked at what happened next when Kakashi kneeled down and pulled her to him in a hug in a surprisingly none perverted way. Shizune then just cried and cried into his shoulder. ⌠Its okay everything will be just fine. Naruto will learn the truth just not yet, not now, you just need to wait a little longer.■ Kakashi said trying to comfort the sobbing woman. ⌠I-I just want to tell him...tell him everything so badly. It feels like...if I don▓t tell him the hole in my heart will just keep getting bigger and filled with more sorrow. I...I...I just don▓t know how much longer I can stand it.■ Shizune sobbed. ⌠ I know, but just bear with it just a little longer. Now come on lets get you back to your room and get your hand bandaged up.■ Kakashi said as he lifted the now calmed Shizune to her feet. The two then walked to the Hokage Tower.

TIME SKIP TWO DAYS ⌠Damn, damn, damn. I can▓t be late, not for a mission ,AAAHHH.■ Yelled a frantic spiky headed blonde Naruto who was running at full speed to the Hokage▓s office.

HOKAGE▓S OFFICE ⌠Where the hell▓s Naruto? The Godaime was expecting us at least thirty-minutes ago.■ Complained a very annoyed pink haired banshee. ⌠I don▓t see why your surprised, he's late almost as much as Kakashi, speaking of which where is Kakashi?■ Asked a raven-haired boy. ⌠I met him earlier today said he had an ■errand■ to run or something.■ Said an even more annoyed pink haired girl. ⌠HHHEEEYYY, ugh, hu, hu, hu sorry I▓m late. I had a, uhhh, rough night.■ Said an out of breath Naruto. ⌠Oh really doing what?■ asked the now suspicious banshee. ⌠Uhhh you know just some training, a few new jutsus here and there you know the usual.■ Naruto answered in a kind of rehearsed tone. ⌠Oh really?■ Question a very doubting pink banshee as she was looking Naruto over. Just by looking at him she could tell he wasn▓t telling something. His hair was messier than usual, he had a small blush on his face, and his half of his clothes were on backwards, but the most noticeable thing was a couple of what looked like bite marks on his neck, which caused the banshee to show a smirk. ⌠So if you were training then whats this?■ She asked pointing to the marks on Naruto▓s neck. ⌠Uhhh, well thats simple I, uhhh, just, uhhh, hey lets go see about that mission shall we.■ Said a now Panicking Naruto who quickly ran to the Godaime office. ⌠Hey Naruto, gah he▓s so annoying.■ She said before ran after the blonde. ■So why are you late?■ Asked an agitated Tsunade. ⌠Oh boy.■ sighed the black-haired Shizune with Ton-Ton the pig in her arms. ⌠Uhhh, hey Shizune what happened to your hand?■ Naruto asked looking at the bandages on Shizune▓s hand. ⌠Oh, this its nothing. I just hit a training dummy too hard and busted a few knuckles nothing serious.■ Shizune answered assuring him that everything was all right. ⌠All right if you say so. So Baa-Chan whats the mission this time?■ Naruto asked. ⌠You still didn▓t answer MY question. Why are you late?■ Tsunade asked again. ⌠Naruto had a rough night of ⌠training■ so he accidentally slept in■ Sakura answered with a smirk motioning for Tsunade to look at Naruto▓s neck. ⌠Oh, I see■ Tsunade said. At this time everyone had a huge smirk on his face except for Shizune whose eye was twitching. Naruto blushing as red as a certain Hyugga girl decided to change the subject. ⌠So whats the mission already?■ Naruto asked still red as hell. ⌠Just a simple recon thats all.■ Tsunade answer her serious face back on. ⌠WHAT! RECON, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR A FUCKING RECON! GAH IF I KNEW THAT I COULD HAVE STAYED WITH HIN-■ Naruto stopped himself their by covering his mouth before he said anything else. ⌠WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?■ Sakura shouted her eyes almost popping out of here head from what she heard ⌠UHHH, NOTHING, I DIDN▓T SAY ANYTHING WAS JUST COMPLAINING ABOUT THE MISSION THAT ALL.■ Naruto answered franticly. ■WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?■ Sakura said with veins popping out from all over her face. ⌠Uhhh, did I miss something here?■ Asked a man in a mask who had just walked in reading orange book. ⌠Nothing much. We just found out that Naruto slept with someone, and Sakura was about to beat the shit out of him.■ Said an unusually calm Sasuske. ⌠And your not freaking out like the rest?■ Kakashi asked in the same calm tone. ⌠Heh, are you kidding I get to watch Naruto get his ass kicked for free, why would I do anything to stop the entertainment?■ Sasuke said with a smirk. ⌠Cut it out you two this isn▓t the time, or place. Now your mission will take place at the gate of the Konoha forest. You will scout the entire area for any thing out of the ordinary. If you find any thing you are to report it back to me is that clear.■ Tsunade said in a stern voice. ⌠Hia■ everyone responded in unison before they started to leave. ⌠One more thing before you go there will be four other squads accompanying you on this mission.■ Tsunade said before they left.. At that moment Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. ⌠Oh shit, Please don▓t say Kurenai▓s squad please anyone ,but them.■ Naruto thought to himself while starting to sweat. ⌠Kakashi did you get them?■ Tsunade asked ⌠Yeah I got them. Come on in you guys.■ Kakashi said as some people started to come in. The first to enter was a boy with a tan jacket, black hair and black pants, his facial expression showed that he didn▓t have a care in the world. ⌠Ugh, what a drag. today seemed so peaceful today too.■ said the boy lazily. The next person to walk in was another boy who had a tan jacket with the hood up, a small dog hung from the top of the coat. ⌠Man, what could be so important to interrupt our training■ Said the dog boy being followed by a bark from the dog. ⌠Okay so far so good, as long as the next few people are not those two I▓m safe.■ Naruto thought to himself. The next to walk in was a girl with jet-black hair, a light almost white jacket, and her eyes were almost completely white. ⌠Damn it■ Naruto thought to himself as he started a nervous twitch. ⌠Hmmm, well, well.■ Sakura thought to herself. ⌠Okay its still all right just as long as she keeps cool I▓m still good just as long as she don▓t show up I just might live a while longer.■ Naruto thought to himself again as someone else walked in. A blonde girl with her hair tied in four different corners, she also had a giant fan on her back, she wore a light blue coat that covered her neck to the middle of her thigh, and fishnets on her arms and legs. ⌠Damn it■ Naruto thought his twitch getting really bad. ⌠Huh, wait, what⌠ Sakura thought. ⌠Hey blonde.■ said the girl with the fan. Naruto simply waved then the other girl with the white eyes said ⌠H-hi Nar-Naru-Naruto.■ stuttered the white-eyed girl. Naruto just waved again. ⌠Where are the others?■ Tsunade asked. ⌠They▓ll join us later. They were either running errands, or were somewhere I couldn▓t find them.■ Kakashi answered. ⌠I see. Well no matter since your all here Kakashi and his team will explain the mission.■ Tsunade said dismissing them from her office. ⌠Wait a minute I have a question. If you don▓t mind me asking why is Temari of Suna doing here? Sakura asked. ⌠Because I requested for here and her team to assist on this mission■ Tsunade answered. ⌠Well how did she get here?■ Sakura asked. ⌠Ask him■ Tsunade asked pointing to Naruto who was trying to sneak out. At this time Naruto was in a real panic. ⌠Well how did she get here?■ Sakura asked again this time to Naruto. ⌠Well uhhh, to answer your question it was uhhh, like this.■ Naruto answered then ran with all the strength he could muster. ⌠HEY YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE■ Sakura shouted and started running after him followed by the others.  
IN KONOHA It was outside the Hokage▓s office, and everything was peaceful until everyone heard what sounded like a stamped followed by an ear-shattering scream. ⌠AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUT OF THE WAY, COMING THROUGH, MOVE IT MAN, CLEAR A PATH PEOPLE!■ Screamed a frantic Naruto who was running like hell from one incredibly pissed off pink banshee. When he was about a mile or so away from the Hokage▓s office he looked back to see if he lost her. Thats when he saw a giant dust cloud. Which in the front of the dust cloud was his worst nightmare. ⌠NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO■ yelled a pissed Sakura. ⌠AAAAHHHH, OOOHHH SSSHHHIIITTT. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SSSHHHIIITTT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?■ Yelled a even more frantic Naruto who tried, but all in vain

5 GRUESOME MINUTES LATER When everyone caught up with Naruto and Sakura they just stood and watched as Sakura beat the shit out of Naruto. As this was happening Sasuke was trying to hold a straight face. After the beating was over Naruto was laying on the ground a bloody mess black and purple everywhere. The white-eyed girl and the girl with the fan went to help Naruto up. ⌠Hey Sakura what was that about?■ Asked the white-eyed girl in an aggressive tone. ⌠Yeah pinkie there wasn▓t any call for that.■ Stated the fan girl angrily. ⌠What are you guys talking about? he deserved that. I mean he probably drugged you two to sleep with him.■ Sakura stated ⌠Thats all we did is sleep we didn▓t do nothing else.■ The white-eyed girl said angrily. ⌠Well why was he all nervous , and those marks on his neck?■ Asked Sakura ⌠ Yeah we kissed and made out a little, but thats it.■ The white-eyed girl said getting more aggressive. ⌠Well why didn▓t he just say something?■ ⌠Because he knew you guys would rush to conclusion. Maybe if you actually knew him for himself and not for how you know him, he might be more open.■ Answered the white-eyed girl who was very upset. ⌠Ummmm I▓m sorry.■ Sakura said. ⌠Humph, you should be.■ the fan girl said. ⌠So Temari, where's your brothers?■ Asked Sasuke. ⌠There probably out around the city somewhere.■ Answered Temari. ⌠WHAT?■ Everyone shouted in unison. ⌠Don▓t worry Garra isn▓t going to try and kill anyone he has really changed since that fight he had with Naruto. He▓s become more... caring.■ Temari said there was a moment of silence as everyone was shocked at what she just said. ⌠Ugh■ Said a now conscience Naruto. ⌠Naruto■ the two girls said in unison ⌠ugh, oh hi Temari, Hinata how's it going.■ Naruto said to the two girls. the two girls smiled then Naruto looked up at his surroundings when he saw Sakura he yelped a little and hid behind the two girls. ⌠Ummmm, Naruto I-I▓m really sorry for accusing you of what I thought you did.■ Sakura said. ⌠Its okay I▓m use to it.■ Naruto said coming out from behind the two girls. ⌠By the way Naruto. Garra wanted me to give this to you. Its his version of a peace treaty between the two of you.■ Temari the girl with the fan said giving Naruto a scroll. ⌠All right, uhhh thanks.■ Naruto said taking the scroll. ⌠So Naruto. If I may be so bold to ask whats the relationship between you three.■ Asked Kakashi. ⌠None of your business ero-sensai.■ Answered Naruto. ⌠Well its probably not much. Since there only still in the kissing stage.■ Said the dog boy. ⌠Hey Shut it Kiba.■ The white-eyed Hinata said. ⌠Whoa thats new Hinata has never talked like that before.■ Kiba the dog boy said in shock. ⌠Well actually who said anything about us only at just the kissing stage.■ Temari said with a smirk and rubbing Naruto▓s chest and Hinata rubbing his cheek while their other hands were around his waist. ⌠Naruto■ Sakura said cracking her knuckles. ⌠Come on Naruto-kun■ Hinata said breathing onto his neck. ⌠Yeah lets go get you patched up■ Temari said doing the same. CH 1 END 


End file.
